House Farmadr
House Farmadr "My Queen, I have spent my entire life in your service. I have met your enemies upon the sea, beating them back with blade and spell, and lost men. And I have never doubted the rightfulness of that cause. But I cannot do so any longer. I have lost one daughter. I have lost one wife. And I have lost a piece of my heart. I will not lose Astrid. Brynhildr is in agreement with me. House Farmadr has departed your service, and sworn fealty to the King of Bittonia. Astrid will become the houses lady." -Excerpt from Lord Admiral Cenric Farmadr, to Her Royal Majesty Queen Hildegard History House Farmadr is an ancient house, though its roots in Nestoria are fairly shallow. For centuries, they were one of the most powerful families in Hexanian noble politics, known for their strong ties to the Royal Family and the Queen, as well as taste for Mercantile and Naval matters. The houses power rose to its zenith with the birth of Lord Cenric. Cenric was an extremely gifted man, talented with both blade and spell. He was given a ship early on, the captain of a Frigate. He was married to another scion of a Noble Family, Lady Ragna Vilford, with the intent of merging the two families. There was no great love between Cenric and Ragna, but they were fond of each other. Friends who realized they had much to offer each other. Their union was pleasant for the first few years. Cenric spent much time away with his duties, and Ragna kept their house in order. Their first child was Sigrun Farmadr. However, to his great joy, Sigrun held the power to be a Magical Girl. A defender against the Hags. One of the lights of Hexania. Ragna begged him to not let her become such. It was a dangerous path. Sigrun could be hurt, or killed. But Cenric insisted that it be allowed. It was their duty. Furthermore, if Sigrun was successful, her glory would only make the house more renowned. Ragna ran from him, swearing that he would never touch her again until their daughter was safe. Cenric accepted this, and moved on with his life. For 16 years, the cold divide between him and Ragna grew and grew. In company, she was cold, but polite. In private, she refused to have anything to do with him. Cenric threw himself into his duties, and was given the honor of assisting a young Magical Girl on her first mission. A Hag had ensorcelled a group of Pirates, and he was to deal with them, forcing the Hag into the open. The young girl was kept robed and hidden from him for some reason, but he accepted it. He distinguished himself against the Pirates, his floatilla carving them into pieces with ease, and the Hag appeared as expected. It was then that the Magical Girl revealed herself as Sigrun... giving her father a wink and smile... then entering battle. Cenric watched his daughter defeat the Hag in awe, and when his Daughter returned, gave him a hug, and said the words that would catapult her into fame... “Did I do good, daddy?” he gave her a hug. After that, life quickened. Cenric was appointed Lord Admiral of the Royal Navy, and a member of the Queens Privy Council. And Sigrun was a rising star among the magical girls, her introduction to the populace having earned her instant acclaim. Ragna even warmed to him slightly. However, though Cenric's star continued to rise, he noticed Sigrun slowly slipped out of the public eye. As she did, she became harder and harder to contact. One day... she just seemed to... stop. He couldn't find her anywhere. After a month of searching, Ragna vanished as well. Hers was less inexplicable, as a note indicated she had left to become a Sister in the Pixal Cathedral, and seek redemption for the soul of her lost daughter. Cenric quickly found himself remarried, to Princess Inga, a Cousin of the Queen. The Queen arranged the marriage herself, though for what reason he never discovered. Inga and Cenric were married not long after meeting each other. Inga was far younger then her husband, but the two did bond, though most believe Cenric has never really accepted Inga as his wife. However, none the less, they soon had a child. Astrid Farmadr. When Astrid was found to have as much, if not more potential for Magical Ability as Sigrun, most expected there to be celebrations in House Farmadr. What was unexpected was what happened. A month after Astrid was born, Cenric, Inga, Astrid, and most of the members of House Farmadr vanished, reappearing in Nestoria, along with much of the Houses Wealth, and the ship that belonged to them. Cenric had defected. Status Since defecting, House Farmadr set itself up as the primary force in Nestoria's Merchant Marine, with ships carrying spices, silks, and magical components from all over the world. Their wealth was built that way, and since arriving in Nestoria, they've kept it that way. As well, they have several heavily armed ships. The rumor being, that these are actually Ships of the Line from Hexania that followed the Lord Admiral when he left. The house does not have much in the way of lands, having focused largely on building its wealth and power. At the moment the House is rather small. Lord Cenric has retired, and the word is he spends most of his time drafting his memoirs. Inga spend sher time with him, and they are well known as generous patrons of the arts, and generally well liked. Astrid has taken on the duties of leading the House, with Eldred, her younger brother, serving as Admiral of the Fleet.